¿Les gustaria ser protagonistas de un fanfic?
by MadameWinchester1
Summary: Listo, ya tengo siete (tuve que hacer una excepcion) participantes, ahora llenen sus fichas, (Esta escrita en el capitulo 2) Filonauta, BatZombieAddict, Roxana Wesker,Dani Dixon 09, isicullen, Decode98 y fabsch1
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿qué tal?, espero que hayan leído el sumary para entender esta parte.

Cuando tenia 15 años escribía fanfics de puro anime (en este momento no me acuerdo cual era la página) y lo que me encantaba de esa web era que las y los escritores pedían que los lectores participen en sus historias y ¿cómo? Pues fácil, las que querían ser protagonistas de la historia simplemente llenaban una ficha que el escritor pedia, como por ejemplo el nombre del personaje, descripción del personaje, a quien le gustaría como novio/a y eso es lo que me gustaría hacer.

Algo nuevo, crear una historia de ''apocalipsis zombie'' pero siendo ustedes las protagonistas, lo único que tienen que hacer es completar una ficha que pediré después, actualizando este mismo fic (se pedirá en el capitulo 2) y si quieren participar solo me dejan un comentario, asi que ¿Qué dicen? Solo necesito seis chicas/os, pueden reservar a un novio si quieren, no es necesario que sean personajes de la serie The Walking Dead, puede ser cualquier otra serie (Olvide mencionar más arriba, que este fic se mezclara con los acontecimientos y personajes de la serie mencionada)

Ojala me haya explicado bien, esperare a ver quien quiere, si no veo comentarios entenderé que nadie quiere participar y entonces no lo hare jeje.

Puede que haya la siguiente duda ¿Tengo que ayudar hacer el fic? Pues no mucho, lo único que deben hacer es llenar una ficha y yo me encargo de escribir el fic con el personaje que quieran y los acontecimientos que quieran.

Bien en caso de que esto resulte mi personaje se llamará Emilia y será la esposa o novia, aun nose, de Sam Winchester de la serie Supernatural (Como si en mi Nick no se notara que soy fan de ese personaje) XD

Cualquier duda me la hacen saber y les responderé un mp

Se cuidan, bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, al parecer les encanto la idea, entonces lo hare con el compromiso de que lean el fic**

**Bien participara Filonauta, BatZombieAddict,Roxana Wesker,Dani Dixon 09,Isicullen, decode98 y fabsch1.**

**Ya no hay más cupos, les doy tres dias para llenar la ficha, si de aqui al jueves 10 de enero alguien no lleno su ficha, su personaje será eliminado**

**Esta es la ficha**

-Nombre del personaje

-Edad

-Descripción física

-Descripción Psicológica

-Ocupación

-Nombre de algún familiar o amigo (optativo)

-Nombre del novio (optativo) Es importante que lean los comentarios antes de reservar algún personaje, no quiero que se repitan; solía pasar mucho en la página que yo usaba antes y pues la que comento primero se queda con el personaje, así es la ley en este tipo de fanfics )

-En caso de que quieran a conocer a alguien durante la historia, nombre y como le gustaría conocerlo (Luego siguen llenando los campos de abajo)

-Serie de donde viene el personaje:

-Edad:

-Descripción física

-Descripción psicológica

-Ocupación

-Detalles adicionales (Aquí agrega lo que consideras que debería saber y no pedi, este campo es optativo)

**Aquí les dejare mi ficha como ejemplo**

-Nombre del personaje: Emilia Winchester

-Edad: 24 años

-Descripción física: Cabello castaño claro ondulado; ojos color pardo, tez blanca y de contextura media

-Descripción Psicológica: Emilia es sensible, empática, asustadiza, pero se mantiene fuerte para salir adelante y ayuda a los demás como puede

-Ocupacion: Era fonoaudióloga

-Nombre de algún familiar o amigo: Emilia conoce a Rick Grimmes gracias a su esposo Sam y será la hermana de alguien que ustedes elijan, solo de un personaje

-Nombre del novio o esposo: Sammuel Winchester

-En caso de que quieran a conocer a alguien durante la historia, nombre y como le gustaría conocerlo: Este campo no vale para mí, pues Emilia conoció a Sam antes de que comenzara el apocalipsis

-Edad: 27 años

-Descripción física: Sam es alto, de ojos claro y cabello claro, tez blanca (Busquenlo en google imágenes si quieren) es de la serie Supernatural

-Descripción Psicológica: él es sentimental pero no al nivel cursi, es valiente, capaz de dar la vida por los demás

-Ocupación: Agente Federal de New York

-Detalles adicionales: Sam perdió a su hermano mayor Dean gracias a unos caminantes, ambos deciden emprender un viaje en un auto Impala 87, de color azul, tratando de sobrevivir

**Bueno, eso sería todo hasta ahora si necesito algo más se los pediré durante la trayectoria del fanfic, espero que hayan entendido, recuerden antes de reservar a sus personajes miren los comentarios antes, no quiero que se repitan, cualquier duda me la hacen saber**

**El fic se llamará ''El día menos pensado'' ¿Qué les parece? O tal vez se llamará ''Tratando de sobrevivir'' (soy mala para los títulos, lo sé)**


End file.
